


Fangs aren't just for biting

by SaeranLover



Series: Mystic Messenger Vampire AU [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/M, Mmmm let me have sex with a vampire though lol, Oral Sex, Scratching, Seriously vampire fangs ain't just for biting lol, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Saeran invites you around to the bunker for the day, saying that he couldn't go outside to visit whilst it was during the day.You weren't expecting to make the discovery that Saeran - and the RFA - were vampires in a very out of the ordinary love confession.





	Fangs aren't just for biting

‘ _Hey, I want to see you… Can we meet up at some point today?’_

You looked at the text which you had been sent by Saeran, before smiling. It had been a while since you had last spent some time with the younger of the twins; you tended to go out and spend time with Saeyoung more often than not. As a smile formed on your face, you began to type out your response.

‘ _Sure thing, Saeran! ;) What time’s good for you?’_

Almost instantly, a reply was received. ‘ _Any time. But if it’s daylight outside, come to the bunker.’_

That… That definitely confused you, but you accepted Saeran’s request. For all that you knew, he may easily get sunstroke or sunburned, explaining why he preferred being inside or out during the dark, rather than out during the day.

‘ _I’ll be right over, Saeran~’_

You stretched your arms, before going to find your shoes so that you could head out to the bunker where Saeyoung and Saeran lived, ready for your day with Saeran. It was quite a warm and sunny day, so it was probably worth abandoning your coat and wearing sunglasses instead.

 

 

“What’s the matter, bro? You’ve been staring at the screen for a while now,” Saeyoung grinned, typing something in on his computers before turning to look at Saeran. He was sat on another seat, his attention completely fixated upon the screen showing who is outside the bunker at all times. “Hello? Broooother…”

“Fuck off, Saeyoung. I’ve invited MC around, okay?”

“Ah~! The young virgin maiden, who hath not offered forth her blood to our kind before now-“

Saeran froze at what Saeyoung said, an awkward blush forming on his face. “H- Hey, don’t go about c- calling her a v- virgin maiden; that makes, um… i- ideas form in my head…” Saeran then shoved his twin off his chair, before hissing at him and showing off his fangs. “Remember… these may be _meant_ to get human blood, but it _sure as fuck_ doesn’t mean that I can’t use them as a weapon against you.”

With that, Saeyoung surrendered, before he then pushed his glasses up his face with a slightly villainous laugh. “Well… I should get out of here for a while then, give you some _alone time_ with your _virgin maiden_. Though just a word of warning… You may _never know when I will be watching, dear brother~”_

As Saeyoung ran out of the room, Saeran scoffed and returned to looking at his computer screen. “Idiot… He’s just bluffing.” He then lifted his feet up onto the desk, and laced his fingers together. _She’ll be here soon… At least Saeyoung did a sensible thing and decided to get lost…_ “At least I’m going to have sensible company for once…”

About twenty minutes later, Saeran noticed somebody walk into view of the cameras outside the bunker gate as they pulled a bag up their shoulder. He didn’t register that it was you for a moment until he saw your pained face with trying to deal with the questions that the gate was giving you. He quickly jumped up, and made his way over to the gate to manually open it from inside the bunker, but he made sure to step back quite a bit when it was opened to protect himself from the sunlight.

His heart fluttered when he watched you sigh with a smile on your face, keeping your hand in front of your chest when you realised that the gate was opening. Saeran smiled back at you, before he gestured for you to come in. “H- Hey there… S- Sorry that I can’t go out into the sun, u- um… it’s doctor’s orders…”

You nodded, before you quickly walked inside and assisted Saeran in closing the heavy gate. After that, you gave him a quick hug, before reaching into your bag. “I’ve bought ice lollies! Let’s eat them before they get cold!”

 

 

“Oh… Oh my god… I… I’m out of breath, Saeran…” You whispered, placing down your game controller after an intense game of tennis on one of the many games consoles which Saeyoung had stashed in the bunker. “Wow… Never thought you’d be so good at tennis though… Phew…” You fell back onto the sofa, holding your hand against your forehead to push some hair away before reaching into your bag to find a hair tie.

Saeran gulped as you began tying your hair up into a bun on your head, because he could then see the beads of sweat pouring down your exposed neck, and he could feel an almost primal urge to lunge forward and bite you there and then.

But he resisted. _Barely._

You also had a necklace on, and Saeran could just see it constantly in the corner of his eye rubbing against your skin. He wanted to rip it off, because it was tainting and ruining _his_ neck-

“Wait… Since when did…” Saeran began muttering to himself, his train of thought going off as you gave him a worried look. You had no idea that he was asking himself _‘since when did your neck become his’?_

“Saeran…?” You stood up and approached him then, before placing a hand on his shoulder. Saeran tensed up, before he suddenly moved quickly – _very quickly –_ to pull you into his arms. His breathing was heavy, and his fingers were digging into your back. “S- Saeran!”

“You look and smell nice… Y- You should get away from me…” His actions contradicted his words, and his grasp of you grew tighter. “I… I don’t know if you know _what_ I am… but I’ll just put you in danger… _I really want to bite you. I want your blood._ ”

You were confused for a moment about what it meant, but things did quickly fall into place. _Saeran said that if there was daylight to come here. He refused to go out into the sun when you had arrived. He is saying that he is a danger. He says that he wants to bite you and have your blood._

Ever since you were little, your grandparents had said some strange things to you, such as “ _Keep your windows closed at night, you never know when a vampire would try to break in to drink your blood!”_ or “ _There are such things as vampires, you know. They are hidden amongst us, my dear…”_

“S- Saeran… You’re a vampire.”

“Y- Yeah. And so is the rest of the RFA.” You gulped then, just as what Saeran said began to sink in. _You were the only human in a group of vampires._ “I… shouldn’t have invited you around. I’ve put you in danger just by doing that…” _But… Even if you were the only human in the group… You weren’t going to throw away months of friendship because of something like that…_ “You should go home, before I do something… bad.”

“No.”

“I’ll hurt you.”

“Then hurt me.”

“I swear to god-!”

You cut off Saeran then by throwing your arms around his neck, and resting your head on his shoulder. He seemed to freeze, and his words turned to stammers. But then… Saeran sighed, and you felt him move your hair slightly. Then you gasped when you felt something sharp against your throat. As you moved your eyes, you noticed that Saeran had bitten you… But the thing is, the pain was quickly subsiding, and was overtaken by a warm, almost tingling feeling. “A- Ah…” Your face went bright red when that quiet moan escaped your lips, and that’s when Saeran moved his head away from your throat.

You felt yourself stumble about on your feet a little bit as Saeran stepped back, before taking hold of the top of your arms. “Wh- Why did you make that sound…?” _This was Saeyoung’s fault, because of what he had said before… ‘The young virgin maiden’ for fuck’s sake…_ Your face was tinted a deep shade of red as Saeran then decided to push you back slightly, towards the sofa. “I asked you a question… Why did you make that sound?”

Suddenly, Saeran had you sat on the sofa, and was straddling your lap as he pinned your wrists to the back of the sofa. “I- It felt nice… Th- That bite felt nice, okay…?” You whispered, scared of the look which had taken over Saeran’s face. However, it softened moments later, and his face was just as red as yours.

“That means I didn’t bite you hard enough to turn you into one of us…” He muttered, before he then took hold of your chin, and tilted your head up so that you were directly facing him. “I liked that sound.”

“And I liked that feeling.”

“I can make you feel even better than that though.” Before you knew it, Saeran’s lips were pressed against yours, and his hand holding onto your chin moved on to your hair. His other hand, the one holding onto your wrist, moved upwards to your own hand, and his fingers laced between yours. You knew that Saeran had trouble with conveying his emotions a lot at times, so… was this his way of saying that… he liked you?

 

 

Saeyoung felt great relief when it finally turned dark outside, because that meant that he could leave Yoosung’s apartment without worrying over whether he was protected from the sunlight or not. Whilst Saeran had you visiting the bunker, Saeyoung had decided to drop in to see Yoosung and play a few rounds of LOLOL together. He had figured that by this point, you had probably gone home.

_Oh how wrong he was._

As soon as he stepped into the bunker, he could have _sworn_ that he heard something from the lounge. He ventured in that direction, before holding his ear against the door. His face turned red when he heard some of the things which were going on in there. He then nudged the door open slightly, and his face heated up even more as his jaw dropped.

_Saeran and you were both lying down together, still clothed, but he had hold of your hips and were keeping you pulled flush against him as the two of you exchanged a few messy and rather noisy kisses. Your arms were draped around his neck, and…_

“Ha, he bit her… He actually bit her…” Saeyoung smirked, before an idea came into his head. He silently closed the door again, before heading over to his computer room. “Hahaha… Blackmail time~” He then typed in something quickly, turning on the security cameras all around the bunker… _including the one in the lounge._ “Hmm~ Let’s see how this turns out~”

 

 

Shivers went down your spine as you felt Saeran’s fingers gently skimmed across your hip bone, exposing your skin to some of the air. After a good few moments of nothing but kissing at the same time as him holding onto you, you were gasping for breath and Saeran was grinning. “Your blood is going to your cheeks… They’re all red. It makes you smell so much _sweeter_ than usual…” He then started kissing your lips again, but moved across to one of your cheeks and trailed his tongue across it. You felt _really_ tingly where the trail of saliva remained, and in turn, you blushed even more.

The thing is… As he licked your cheek, his fang scraped across it, resulting in a cut across it. Saeran quickly drank the blood, but then… _he used his fang to pierce his finger, and trailed it across the cut. And it closed up._ Saeran then pressed another kiss to his lips, and grinned. “Human blood is for drinking, vampire blood is for healing.” Then he smirked. “And you… You’re for loving, and I’m going to show you love until the moon rises… And then I’ll take you home, and show you even more love there. Heh, my promise.”

Your eyes widened at his words, before you felt his fingers work at pulling your shirt off… Or rather, _tearing your shirt off._ You squealed as he did that, before you ended up making a sound which you never thought was possible coming from you as he pulled your bra down and had no hesitation at taking one of your pert nipples into his mouth. The mixture of the warmth from his mouth and the slight scraping sensation from his fangs was a bit much of a turn on, as heat went flooding to your core and you began squirming under Saeran’s weight.

“A- Ah, Saeran-!” Your moans became louder as he then used his teeth which weren’t fangs to bite down, and bring another pleasurable sensation flooding through your body. “P- Please, y- you’re making me feel sensitive…”

“All the better for when I eat you out…” Saeran huskily chuckled as he moved back up to your ear, and began using his fingers to tease and pinch your previously unattended breast. “I’ve always wondered what your cum tastes like in comparison to your blood…”

Those two short sentences were enough to make you reach your limit, and Saeran cocked his eyebrow. “Wow… You really were right about being sensitive… Hmm, am I your first time?”

You were furiously blushing as you turned away from Saeran, before you slowly nodded. “Y- Yeah… You are.” With that, his face softened slightly, and he took hold of your chin and made you face him. “I’ll be gentler than I was going to with you then… But soon, you’ll be craving more… Not even a human can satisfy you as well as I can, these fangs do have more purposes than just to help extract blood, you know…” He smirked once more, before he then sat up and began to pull your skirt off your legs, followed by your panties. “You ready for this?”

After gulping, you nodded. You were ready for this… _You were ready to give yourself to Saeran._

Saeran then laughed quietly, before his head dipped down and you suddenly felt an ache inside one of your thighs. He was giving you a bruising kiss, before his fangs scraped across the supple skin. It wasn’t enough to break through the skin, but it felt… _good. Really good._

A quiet moan escaped from your lips, before Saeran then did the same thing across both thighs a few more times. And then… You watched him reach into his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. When you realised that he had _took a photo_ of the state of between your legs, you sat up with wide eyes. “S- Saeran!” You then heard him laughing as he then opened up his contact list, and set that very provocative photo to be your contact photo.

“Hah… Now I can remember just how much pleasure I can give to you every time I talk to you when we’re apart… And I’ll have something to look at when I have to tend to myself.”

You gasped then, before Saeran took hold of your legs and pulled so that you fell back onto the sofa once more, and he brought his head back down once more. You then felt a damp warmth directly between your legs, and you had to bite the inside of your cheeks to stop yourself from moaning out. _How did Saeran know what to do to make you feel like this?!_

“You’re not allowed to cum yet, understand? I only want you to cum when I’m buried deep within you.”

Your eyes widened at Saeran’s strict sounding demands, before nodding. _Good god this is going to be a long few minutes…_

Saeran then went and started going between doing three things – sucking on your clit, scraping across all of your sensitive areas with his fangs, and dipping his tongue inside you.

It was _really_ pleasurable.

Too good.

You couldn’t obey his order not to cum.

Saeran sat up once more, and cast a devious look at you. “Naughty, I think you’re going to have to be punished for disobeying…” He then laughed, and began to pull his sweater off, followed by his shirt. “You’ve brought this on yourself, you know~” He then took hold of your wrists, and tied them together with his shirt before making you hold them above your head. Your heart was racing and legs were quivering as Saeran then began to undo his pants and released his cock. “You ready for your punishment…? Ha, who am I kidding… Of course you are. You wouldn’t have cum, otherwise.”

Before you knew it, Saeran had suddenly thrust himself into you, and you gasped out loud. And then… Saeran moved his head to your neck and bit down. _Hard._

White clouded your vision for a few moments, before you felt Saeran continue to fuck you. It was almost like a sensory overload, with the intense pleasure forming in your abdomen, and the sharp pain from your neck. You cried out loud as Saeran then bit down even harder as he thrust even harder, and you cried his name out loudly.

Moments later, you felt your body come loose as a warmth filled your pussy, and that was when Saeran pulled his teeth out of your throat. The two of you were breathing heavily, and after a few moments of trying to catch your breath, Saeran pulled out of you before he stroked your cheek and pressed a kiss against your lips. “You did good… for a human having sex with a vampire. But don’t worry, you’ll be able to return to favour tonight… I bit you long enough that time, even if it was just to give you pleasure… Hmm, I wonder how your fangs will feel around my cock…”

You pouted, but then, a wave of tiredness came over you. “Saeran… I’m going to have a small sleep…” You then closed your eyes, before you felt Saeran kiss your forehead.

“I’ll wake you up when it’s time for round two…”

“Saeraaaaan…” You moaned at him for a moment, but you failed to stay awake long enough to hear his response.

Saeran then pulled his shirt off your arms, and pulled it over you to give you some modesty as he carried you to his room, just in case Saeyoung had returned. He then sorted out his pants, and lifted you up in his arms. He found it almost… _endearing_ to have you in his arms like that, in a post-sex flush… “Heh, cute.” With that, he made his way over to the lounge door, just to have Saeyoung throw the door open in his face. His brother was red in the face, and had his phone in his hand.

“You know, Saeran… Maybe you should be a little quieter when you’re having sex with our… _former-_ human friend,” he began, before he pointed up to a camera in the corner of the room. “Also, you should be careful about _where_ you do things…” Saeyoung leaned in to his brother’s ear, and smirked. “ _You never know who could be watching, dear brother who seems to have a kink for giving her pleasure with your fangs.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wishes for me to write any more chapters for this, do say! I do have some ideas for future chapters of this, but I'll only write them if people want them!
> 
> [On tumblr here!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/160165569783/fangs-arent-just-for-biting-vampire-saeran-x)


End file.
